


Make me feel

by tropicalgothic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Sensation Play, ish ish I don't really know how to tag this, light edge play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalgothic/pseuds/tropicalgothic
Summary: Rare pairs in love. Rare pairs making love. A collection of stories from various AUs, with various characters who may or may not have met but have excellent chemistry.





	Make me feel

"Do you trust me?"

Karura doesn't know what the correct answer to that is anymore. Yes, she trusts him with all the big things-- like being early and present for every meeting and every date; like telling her straight the things that others would only skirt around; like her life.

But Sasori is also predictable, and a man who rarely deviates from his nature. That nature includes snapping up every ounce of control he could get. That includes proving every preconceived notion he has (like that her love is a fleeting thing; like she is his mother and his father set to leave him all over again).

This is a test and she doesn't know what the right or the wrong answer is. 

But she doesn't intend on failing.

She also doesn't intend on leaving without feeling high and sated with her heart like a humming bird’s fluttering wings. Things she's come to expect with Sasori--- especially when she asks for it nicely. 

This time though, he's the one to offer it up. Karura nodded her head.

She was seated on his work desk. For the first time since they’ve been seeing each other, it was free of his usual paints, chisel, sand paper neatly stacked together, and other art materials that were about as familiar to her as the red of his hair in a sea of thousands. 

It was just her— and his little tool kit for the occasion. Various items of restraint were laid neatly in it. There were metal knick knacks Karura’s never seen before. One of which came to life with several short bursts of buzzing when she touched it. At the very end was a blade holder— the blade surely packed inside a zipped compartment. She could almost feel the sharp tickle of it in her skin.

“You remember what I mentioned when you first asked me, right?”

Sasori nodded. “No ropes or physical restraints of any kind. No needles, no blades, no drugs, no poisons,” then he laughed, “though I find it amusing that you needed to mention those. Do I strike you as someone who would spike your drink with lorazepam?”

“Sasori…”

He turned serious then. “I won’t use those on you. And I only keep a pack of acupuncture needles for emergencies.”

“Next to the condoms?”

“Makes them easy to find.”

Karura laughed this time. Making herself comfortable in his desk where all his masterpieces have been carved out from wood and stone and the occasional fruit just for practice. She imagines his hands. She imagines his fingers inside her, moving with a deliberateness that’s unique to him. She imagines— and Sasori catches her in the act.

“Aren’t you excited?” He pulled out a red silk cloth from his kit. Then he folds it, steadily, precisely, deliberately drawing out a moment. “Will you be alright if I placed a blindfold on you?”

There’s electricity traveling down her spine when she said yes. Her eyes were fixed on the red cloth— the ends of the cloth just touching each other. Fitting perfectly with each other. Sasori dims the light just enough—— then reached forward to place the blindfold over her——

“I will miss your very expressive gemstone eyes, Karura. But only for this moment.”

And just like that—— Karura let Sasori have the light from her eyes. In the dark, she could hear an almost mechanical hum. The volume was turned just high enough to mask most of the sounds Sasori made around the room. Minutes passed (or what felt like it with how long she’s been patient). She reached out in front of her— hoping to meet Sasori’s touch. There was nothing but air caught in her grasp. 

"Sasori?" 

That's when she felt a breath close to her ear. His lips pressed against her neck. "You called for me?" Instinctively, she shied away from him just as the small hairs on her neck reached outward. She could feel his hands trace the edge of the robe he let her wear--- from her neck down to the curve of her breast, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Up until he opened her robe, his hands light as he pushed the cloth off her shoulders so that even the wind could touch her skin.

It was a moment of silence and a beat of stillness before Karura brought her hands over her breasts to cover herself. Suddenly, he's not even sure what Sasori looks like now. Not sure if he thinks her body unsightly. Nothing like what he works with on a daily basis.

Then his hands--- this time they reach out for hers. Pulling them away from her breasts. Karura tells herself to relax; that Sasori will not think less of her (she is not art after all, and there is no argument there); and there is no loss if he leaves her exposed and seen and blinded all together.

But instead of placing her hands to either side of her, Sasori let her hands reach out. Land on his shoulders. He let the other slide down to his bare chest. He let Karura run a hand through his hair as he pulled her closer to him. As her lips touched his skin, traveling the length of it until she reached his lips.

"Karura," her name was a sigh on his lips, but his hands still sent shivers up her spine. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." And faster than she can process it, Sasori reached up to pull out her blindfold. 

Faster still, her hand shot out to stop him.

Her hand was over his, following his hand as it settled on her cheek. “Could we start over?” she asked, her voice softer than she had intended.

Sasori’s thumb brushed against her lips, parted at his command. “Just say the word.”

“Please,” her hand held his tighter, “Please keep it on.”

He leaned closer. The tip of his nose brush hers. His lips brushing against hers. Her breath stuck in her chest. Then, he gave her the… softest kiss. Like a butterfly landing on her lips. Fluttering away when she sighed his name, “Sasori.”

One of her hands still lay on his shoulder, following him lower as he planted more kisses on her jaw. On the slope of her neck. The sides of her chest was a piano and he was a maestro, playing sonnatas until her lips couldn’t keep secrets, and the soft /aaaahaah’/s just fell like a soft drizzle into the moment. Sometimes, Karura feels something wet touch her skin. Just enough for the breeze to tickle the area twice. Her other hand was the only thing keeping her supported, ever precariously, on the edge of this table, on the edge of breath, on the edge of suspension when she could feel his mouth at the curve of her hips, going lower still.

Then he stopped.

“Please,” Karura pleaded, “Please, love. Sasori.” Her fingers gripped at his hair, just enough to nudge him on. /Please, please, you’re so close./

Sasori still doesn’t move. Not the way she wants him too. But she could feel his breath against her sex. Perhaps his nose brushing the inside of her thigh. Biding his time. Watching her squirm.

“Good things come to those who wait.”

Karura was trembling now. She slowly released her grip from his hair and moved her hand to the table. One shaky breath in, out, breath in and——

“Aaah— Saa—ha—“

Oh, she could feel it. The tickle of his tongue against her sex—- his hand pushing her leg up, open her wider. And it’s almost a bit too much—— then she feels his tongue lap against the most sensitive nub—— and a finger pushing inside her. Curled up until he makes it more than too much. So so much when she feels his finger moving, deliberately, expertly like these are familiar places he’s all but mapped out—- and just the edge of teeth that made her jump. Move her hips forward. Against his mouth. Reaching out to push him forward——

And the sound that escapes her when she finds him gone. “Wait, Sasori,” she whined, “where did you go?” Karura reached down between her legs, trying desperately to finish what Sasori started. But already, she could feel it slipping through her fingers. Fingers that were slowly pried away from touching herself. Sasori gave each one a kiss—- punishingly slow.

“You were being impatient, Karura,” he let go of her hand and slowly laid it over the edge of the desk. “We can’t continue this way if you are.” A pause, then his hand on her cheek, and this thumb brushing against her lips. “Will you behave, now?”

“Yes. Yes, please.”

“Good,” Karura could almost imagine the way his lips would curl up into a smirk. Sasori knew what he had at the palm of his hand. He took her hand and gently led her away from the desk. Karura didn’t need to worry about obstructions along the way— Sasori never left anything out of its proper place. She expected to find hers on her knees in front of him where she could taste him. Imagine herself stretched full by him.

But when they stopped and Karura was about to kneel down, Sasori nudged her back. Pushed just enough to have her sit down on mattress (softer than the one she was familiar with, Karura noticed. It creaked a little bit more— something she was almost sure Sasori didn’t like in beds). Then some more until she’s in the middle of the bed and flat on her back.

“Hey,” the bed sunk beside her, and a hand tilted her chin to the side. A kiss. Karura turned to her side and slid her hands up his arms. A flutter in her heart. “What you’re going to feel in a while—— these are all sensations,” he whispered it with a seriousness that was… a bit different. Heavier. “You know I won’t hurt you, right?”

Karura thought about what she’d have to feel for him to issue such a warning. Or if the warning was part of Sasori’s prelude.

_Do you trust me?_

She knew the answer.

“I know,” she whispered into this kiss. “You’ll tell me what it is after, won’t you?”

“I promise.”

His lips moved back to the angle of her jaw, at her earlobe where it tickled when he whispered, “Put both your hands over your head.”

Karura paused for a moment before placing both her hands over her head, as if they were tied up. Except that Sasori guided her hands to the slip of space between the headboard and his mattress. “Hold unto this,” he placed her palm flat on the lower edge of it.

“Keep your hands there,” a beat, “And don’t let go until I tell you to.”

She was about to laugh— so terrible at the discipline part of this exercise. Then she felt his fingers ghosts against her skin. Mapping patterns while she squirmed under his touch. She briefly wonders if these rivers he’s carving out look like veins to him, or arteries, or nerves. Like what he studies in his books. Opening each of them the way night flowers bloom in the moonlight. With his name whispered in short, shallow gasps.

Sasori took her breast into his mouth— the cold made her jump forward, and the way he lightly bit it made her move even closer to him. (But she’s been good, and she’s still holding unto the headboard— even if she so badly wanted to wrap her arms around him, around his shoulders, grasp at his hair and pull him closer). “I want to— I want you——“ she let herself whisper where she couldn’t direct him with her hands.

“Be patient,” was the firm answer, and a tap tap of two fingers against her lips. Karura didn’t hesitate to take them into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around it— imagined his fingers insider her, imagined him inside her. She almost followed his fingers when he pulled them out. But his lips caught hers, kissing her hard. Something between light bites and something else that could bruise. 

There was no prelude to the feel of his fingers against her sex. The way they dipped into her and spread the wetness right over the little bud. How he let her hips move in time with his hands—— bringing her higher, and higher, and slowing down for all of a second. Through mountains and valleys. Peaks and depths. Pulling away to watch her, run his hands down her chest again. 

That’s when she felt cold bite of metal cut against her neck.

Karura froze. Her breath caught. Her body almost sinking into the mattress. _Do you trust me?_ Her heart drumming louder and louder— she could almost feel the pulse against the blade. _Higher and higher, don’t stop, don’t stop_

Sasori froze— and slowly began to withdraw his fingers.

“Wait,” Karura pleaded, her hips still moving against his fingers. Her neck pressing closer to the edge. “Please. Keep it in.”

He kept his fingers moving against her bud and moving inside her in two different motions she couldn’t quite comprehend. Couldn’t focus on against the metal edge running down her chest. “Yes, please,” The flutter of her heart like a hummingbird in flight. 

“There—— Right there, Sasori. Please— Sasori, Sasori—-“ Her grip tight against the headboard. Her hips moving in a dizzying pace. And his lips, finally, finally, moving between her legs and taking her in. All the most sensitive parts of her— licked, sucked, flicked, again and again until “Sa—ah, —ah, aah—-“

Karura went quiet at the highest point— all but the creak of the headboard as her grip on it tightens and turns her knuckles white. Sasori pulled his fingers out of her sex just to taste her, and then pushed it back in— slow and deliberate. Every movement made her already too sensitive body jump. Karura imagined him smirking as he got up, and then pressed his fingers against her lips— letting her taste herself. Letting her focus on that while he positioned herself between her legs.

There was a pause. Karura wondered what he was thinking of. What he was looking at— perhaps her, breathless, made undone and the night wasn’t even over yet. He retracted his fingers from past her lips and then entered her. Watched the way her lips parted and her back arched, and her still sensitive parts sending electricity through her skin. Watched the way her hips still moved against him—— faster and more desperate than the pace he’s set for her.

She heard the clank clank clatter of something metal falling on the floor. The feel of his hands holding her by the waist. Hips against hips. “Would you let me kiss you, Sasori?” Then lips on lips. Hard until they feel bruised. Until she could swear she still feels his lips on her as he pulled away.

This time, Karura feel Sasori bury his head at the slope of her neck. Feel his grip tighten around her legs. Feel his pace go faster, faster, faster. His heavy breath close to her ear when he says—— 

“Let go, now.”

It was probably only because Sasori did not expect it, that Karura was able to push him off her and then onto his back. Her hands on his chest. Riding him as fast as she could go— chasing another high in the horizon. “Karura,” was all he whispered before pulling her down closer to him. Before she could feel his warmth spread inside her. Before they collapsed on the bed, chest against chest and heart beat against heart beat.

Breath against breath when she pulled the blindfold off and cupped his cheeks to kiss him full in the lips. To seeing Sasori beneath her, flushed, and breathless, and with heat radiating from him— and nothing quite like the cool control she had known him for. She could feel his heart beating, in time with hers. In time with the way he caressed her hair. With his breathing. With the sudden quiet and clarity that came into the night.

Like a metronome to lull her to sleep. 

x.X.x

BONUS:

Karura looked at the steel ruler on the floor beside the bed. “Is this what you used?”

“Mmhm,” Sasori hasn’t looked up from where he was, folding their clothes neatly for when they claim it in the morning. “I prefer steel rulers to the wooden ones. They’re hardly durable and it could warp with the weather.”

“No, I mean,” Karura picked it up and let it slide against her skin, “It felt so much sharper earlier today.”

“I kept it ice cold. That and you were thinking of a blade without knowing what it was.”

She laughed at that one. Laughed and launched herself to where Sasori was— fully expecting to be caught.


End file.
